


龙骑同人－莲真：剩下的晚餐（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren & Kido Shinji, Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 3





	龙骑同人－莲真：剩下的晚餐（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－莲真：剩下的晚餐（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed68fc)

[ 61](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed68fc)

### [龙骑同人－莲真：剩下的晚餐（情人节篇）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed68fc)

在编辑部加班完的真司好奇为何大家今日在下班前几分钟就已经离开了，想想今日事什么日期，他也不相信其余三个人有什么理由那么早走掉！  
今日他们ORE杂社的手机报道也充斥着情人节前各个情侣弄出来的奇葩事件，虽然没有很多，但是被一个人留下来的真司还是弄得焦头烂额。  
发了短信告诉花鸡店里的各位他会晚回去，隔离开那个充满罗曼蒂克的世界，他奋力的敲着键盘。  
搞定事情以后已经10点多。但是一直立志成为一流记者的真司认为自己完成的还不错，想着主编和令子小姐会对他刮目相看，刚才那些事就都不是事了。  
带着这种心情，心情不差的真司开着自家的小绵羊穿过夜晚依旧不安静的街道和众多情侣，开回了自己寄宿的家。  
一层的店里关了门，干净的茶桌和厨房为了迎接明日而准备着。他开门及其小心生怕上面的铃铛声音够响。只是路过餐厅的时候，里面飘来的香味混合在灯光里让他不禁饥肠辘辘。  
探头进去，一个出乎意料的身影正坐在桌边翻着报纸。  
“莲？”  
被叫到的人抬起他那终年解不开眉头的脸，打量了真司。  
“回来了，吃饭。”他这话可不像是迎接加班晚归人的温馨话语，和天气一样冷冷的好似一道命令。  
“真是的，你今天怎么——”真司虽然迟钝但也不是那么迟钝的人，想到还在医院里沉睡的惠理，情人节一定让莲很不好受。瞬间闭上嘴，却感到很心痛。  
显然刚低下头目光回到报纸上的莲，因为真司突然安静的反常而再度抬起头。这让真司很尴尬别开头。  
恰好看着桌子上还冒着热气的饺子，虽然说是昨日自己包太多剩下的，但这显然是刚热好的。  
“呜哇！看着很好吃啊！”真司赶紧生硬的笑出来转移话题。  
“明明昨天刚吃过。”莲被真司的声音吵的皱起眉头，还不忘了拆穿那个蹩脚的谎言。  
“啊…我做的饺子一直很好吃吗！”虽说被泼冷水很不爽，但今天很不想伤害莲。所以真司慌慌张张改口，放下背包大衣，冲了手坐到莲对面。  
“我开动了…这是莲你给我留的？”真司咬着饺子抬头看向对面依旧一身黑衣的人。  
显然看出来真司不停转移新话题是为了顾及自己，对于那种天真的温柔莲依旧烦躁不已，却不忍心继续说他。  
懒得解释的莲只是一副不耐烦的口吻，“只是东西别老剩下。想着你快回来了，就热了赶紧吃完它。”  
依旧那么不坦率。真司和他相反，听完后由衷坦率的露出来笑容。  
“谢谢你，莲。”  
看着真司脸上绽开的笑容，莲浑身不自在，却一声不吭目光也快速移回了报纸。没有注意到这一点的真司，低着头啃着和昨日味道没差的饺子。  
安静的厨房里，两个室友相对而坐。翻报纸的声音和餐具的声音，在温柔和的灯光下轻响。  


[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[莲真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F)[秋山莲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2)[城户真司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8)

评论(6)

热度(61)

    1. [](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) [没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了^_^）](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://hunhan900412015.lofter.com/) [Kayla_Yeh](http://hunhan900412015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shangyi956.lofter.com/) [开花的绿叶](http://shangyi956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://seachhiei.lofter.com/) [溟河](http://seachhiei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) [rain](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://shaorong455.lofter.com/) [韶容](http://shaorong455.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) [锦裘](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) [旧顿](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) [立青_L.Q](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://danbao203.lofter.com/) [旦宝](http://danbao203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) [请给我钱](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://314lxq.lofter.com/) [一点浩然气](http://314lxq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://wokuaifeng.lofter.com/) [我快疯](http://wokuaifeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://cat66350.lofter.com/) [cat](http://cat66350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) [1195142775](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/) [心灵的纽带](http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) [🦅🦅🦅](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://reiame-ss.lofter.com/) [泪雨](http://reiame-ss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) [云淡风轻](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://an789936.lofter.com/) [暗](http://an789936.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://ruizival.lofter.com/) [锐梓饿哭了](http://ruizival.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) [春秋舞若君](http://woyongyuanxihuanbanyuanliguangren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://lingling414.lofter.com/) [安酱](http://lingling414.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) [イユ](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://suyejingyan.lofter.com/) [菲尼克斯](http://suyejingyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) [瓜](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) [月岛流星](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) [切瓜群众](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://45302f.lofter.com/) [理发猫](http://45302f.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://huajiluoxue.lofter.com/) [左非](http://huajiluoxue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) [乱七八糟](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) [雨音无](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) [雨音无](http://yyw2013.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://npansy27.lofter.com/) [、LX](http://npansy27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6902)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
